What's in that Shell?
by Lover of ink
Summary: Donnie gets injected with a strange serum during a fight with the foot. He faces strange changes over the course of a few weeks when Master Splinter notices a new presence.
1. Chapter 1 The begining

"We have a foot attack on Fifth and Seventh Street. You ready to go?" Donnie reached for his staff. Leo smirked as Raph smacked their youngest brother awake.

"You bet!"

The four Teen Aged Mutant Ninja Turtles grabbed their choice form of transportation and left their den. The sewer tunnels filled with excited whoops and hollers as the boys prepped for yet another battle with the foot. Little did they know that this was going to be a fight to remember.

As per-norm, Leonardo lead the way with shortly barked orders and the brothers fought side by side, enjoying every second of it.

"Dudes, its like they aren't even trying!" Mikey flipped yet another attacker. "What about you, Raph?"

"Yeah, clay at my hands!"

Leo parried and kicked a rather large opponent away, "It's a little strange. But hurry up and finish the job. We don't want the cops finding us here."

The two other brothers nodded and began to tie up the ones they knocked out.

"I don't see what you guys are talking about," Don huffed, swinging his staff to knock a front attacker and back attacker out, "I need all the help I can get!"

The others where too busy with their victories to notice Donnie's predicament, leaving him on his own. He swung and blocked and kicked, but to no avail. It seemed that there was river of them on top of him. "Guys!" Donnie yelped, "A little help?!"

Only then did the brothers see a pile of foot ninjas on their tech wiz brother. They leapt into action. Mickey took out the ones behind Donnie, Leo stopped the flow, and Raph handled any strays. Before long, they had their enemies in ropes, waiting for police.

"Dude, you were totally covered in them!"

"Yeah, all thanks to you." Donnie flinched as he pulled a thin needle from his side. He studied it quickly before discarding it over his shoulder. "If you had helped a _little sooner _that would have been great, Mikey."

"Hey don't look at me, bro! I didn't know you had gotten all pansy!"

Don Huffed.

"Guys, guys, look at me!" The youngest demanded their attention, "Who am I? Oh no! There are to many ninjas, and my stick is small! I can't win this alone!"

Raph and Leo laughed.

"Ha ha, not funny." Donnie pushed them.

"Whoa, dude, chillax, it's only a joke," Mikey held his hands up in defense.

Donnie turned sharply, "Oh yeah? Well, I don't care for your joke, and I don't feel like chillaxing!" He stormed off.

The other three stood in silence.

"What happened to Donnie?"

"Maybe it's that time of month for him."

The others chuckled and left for pizza.

Meanwhile, Donatello sat in his laboratory, absentmindedly stroking his side. It didn't really hurt, but he felt that it would be bad news regardless. After a while his stomach began to grumble and he decided to join his brothers for pizza.

"Oh look, the PMSing Queen was returned!"

"Shut up, Mikey. Anything left?"

"What was that?" Leo giggled slightly.

"I asked if there was anything left?"

This time the whole table broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?! Cant a guy get some Pizza?!"

"Donnie! Your voice! Its cracking!"

"You sound like a friggen mouse!"

The embarrassed young turtle went crimson, slightly resembling a Christmas card.

"What is all this noise, my sons?" A tall, elderly rat strode regally from a sectioned off part of the room.

Leo wiped a tear from his eye. "Master Splinter, Donnie's voice just cracked!"

"And he's been acting very grumpy since the fight!" Mikey chimed in, a grin cracking his face in half.

Donnie folded his arms, "Its nothing, just a bad day."

"Like that Foot fight?"

"Hahahaha! Sensei! I think Donnie needs more time in the ring with you, us three had no problem with the foot ninjas, but he was _covered_ in them!"

Splinter's ears perked slightly, "Is that so? Donatello, what do you think?"

"Er, Sensei, I think it was just an off day for me.. It wont happen again."

"Yes, but son, what if your brothers had not gotten to you in time? Are you really ready to be up there?"

Donnie's eyes misted slightly, "Y-yes sensei. I fight alongside my brothers. We can do this together…"

"I think some more lessons might suit you best, Donatello. I am sorry, but I forbid you to return to the surface until I say you are ready."

"No, father, please, give me another chance! I can do this, if you'd just let me-"

"No. My word is final." The old rat sighed, and left to his study once more.

"Whoa.. Dude, Im sorry, I didn't mean for that to hap-"

"Shove it, Leo." Donnie wiped is nose and left the table with a small slice of pizza.

"Now concentrate, my son. Feel the air around you. Everything takes up space, and moves it elsewhere. Sense the bags, and attack."

Donnie took a deep breath, and did as his master had told him, before he was interrupted by loud hollers resonating off the walls. He growled. "Sensei, I cant do this! Im supposed to be out there with them, and look at me! Stuck with child's play!" He threw the blindfold to the ground. "Im done."

"Donatello, wait."

He turned around.

"Sit. I must speak with you." As his son sat, Splinter sat across from him in an almost meditation state. "What really happened the night of the Foot clan attack?"

Donnie gulped. "Well… It just seemed like another call.. They were robbing the appliance store off of Seventh. When we got there, that's when things got out of hand. For some reason, they all spread out, so Leo had us take them on in groups. I thought it was going to be pie, but well after every one else was done, I was still fighting. They just kept coming!"

"My son, did anything happen?"

Donatello turned to the side a little to show the tiny scab that was left. "One of them stabbed me with a syringe. I don't know what was in it… I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what would happen. But seeing as I am already pretty much grounded for life, why not?"

Splinter was quiet.

"Sensei? Dad?"

"My son, hold my paws."

Donnie did so.

"As I was telling you earlier, focus on what is around you, but this time direct it inward."

He frowned, "Alright."

Donnie focused for a while, trying to find what Splinter wanted him to. He gasped. "EGGS?!"


	2. Chapter 2 Finding out

Chapter 2

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN THERE BE EGGS INSIDE OF ME!? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Waving a paw, Master Splinter silenced Donnie, gesturing him to sit back down. Reluctantly, he did so.

"I was afraid something like this might happen. Shredder hunts you and your brothers down so he may create more soldiers like you. This time, he has decided that if he cant have you, he'll just make his own with you. I do not know how they have done it, but they created an egg based cell to place within you."

Donnie held his head in shock, his eyes searching to and fro for an answer. "B-b-but…. I can't!" He looked up, tears in his brown eyes, "Dad, I'm scared."

Master Splinter's shoulders fell as he rushed to his son, enveloping him in a warm hug. "I know, my son, I know."

"Dudes…."

The two turned as Mikey stood in the open doorway, ice-cream kitty in his arms. "Donnie's pregnant?" Master Splinter and Donnie stared at him in shock. "IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!"

The old rat sighed and Donnie turned red, "Mikey! You cant tell ANYONE! This is supposed to be a secret!"

"Dude, Chill! Nothing gets past these handsome lips!"

His older brother glared at him in disbelief.

"Just you watch, Ice-cream Kitty and I are going to go watch our movie and not tell anyone!" He happily tromped away, skillfully swiping a bag of cool ranch Doritos and a few cans of soda.

Donatello sat there, fuming and red. "I am doomed."

As promised, Mikey and his sticky, feline friend managed to make it to the living area and focus on the movie. Well, stare absently at the screen. The youngest turtle was too busy daydreaming about what his nieces or nephews would be like. Would they be girls? What do girl turtle mutants look like? Or would they end up all boys, like the brothers? How many would there be? Maybe he could-

"Hey, Mikey, what are you watching?" Leonardo flopped down on the couch next to his younger brother, who jumped, spilling buttered and sugared popcorn everywhere.

"Jeeze! Leo! You scared the cookies outta me!" Mikey clutched his plastron, making sure he was still whole.

Confused, the older turtle tilted his head. Clearly, something was up, and he expected an answer. Soon. "Okay, spill it"

"S-spill it? Spill what?"

"You know what, Mikey. I wasn't even trying to be stealthy, _and_ you aren't fast-forwarding the backstory like you always do. Tell me what it is that you are hiding."

"Im not hiding anything," Mikey mumbled, fiddling with Ice-cream kitty's bowl. "She just wanted to watch the whole movie this time, that's all."

Leo's eyebrow shot up, "Yeah?"

Mikey nodded ferociously, "Yeah."

"Well, if that's the case…" Leo stood up, stretching. "Hey Raph!"

The red bound turtle popped his head around the corner, "Yeah?"

"Our lovely brother here has a secret that he isn't sharing. Now, you know how Master Splinter feels about us sharing."

Raph grinned sinisterly as Mikey gulped.

"N-no! Guys! Wait! I don't have a secret!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as his two brothers advanced, raising their muscular, thick arms.

"PLEASE! I promise I don't have a secret!"

Ice-cream kitty scooted her bowl from the youngest's lap, sensing the oncoming storm.

"Look, its simple, bro. All ya gatta do is tell us your secret, and we move on, like nothing ever happened." Raphael grinned again.

Mikey pursed his lips tight.

The two older turtles sighed.

"If that's the way it has to be."

In a flash, they were on him, tickling with a fury paralleled by none. The weight of the two pinned him down, so all Mikey could do was scream for help.

It wasn't long before Master Splinter and Donnie rushed in, weapons in hand and fear on their faces.

"What the SHELL is going on here?!" Donnie lowered his bo staff, frustrated with the scene in front of him.

Raph and Leo scrambled off of the youngest, who was catching his breath. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

The eldest looked sheepish, "Well, I figured Mikey was holding something from us, so… Raph and I tried to tickle it out of him."

"Yeah, but all I got was a bruise to the ribs," Raph grunted, rubbing his stomach gingerly.

The look Donnie gave them silenced everyone. His eyes bugged, a vein pulsed in his forehead, and his lip quivered in an unsavory frown of displeasure. The resemblance to a cartoon was uncanny.

After a moment, Raph cleared his throat, "What's tha big deal? Its not like we have anything super embarrassing to hide," he shifted uncomfortably, "right?"

Within a split second, the red covered turtle saw stars, and Donatello lumbered away, leaving the brothers and father to reel in awe and fear.


	3. Chapter 3 Mikey

Chapter 3

Donnie scrambled to his room, but the tears in his eyes blurred his vision, causing him to bump into every corner on the way. His fist throbbed from punching Raph, but he didn't care about that. He felt alone, he felt terrified. He thought that, maybe, it might be a nightmare, but from the way he felt every thing, he knew it couldn't be, no matter how much he wished it was.

When he reached the seclusion of his room, he collapsed into his bed, sobbing into his pillow. How could this happen to him? The brightest of the four, the most studious?! How could he become pregnant? His body shook and trembled. He knew he was being loud, but it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter any more; the fact that he was a boy, science, being a virgin, nothing.

His mind shifted to April and he shuddered. In his most private thoughts, he fantasized that they would become one, and have a family together.

"Fat chance of that happening now," Donnie blubbered.

In the other room, Raph held an ice pack to his chin, listening to his father lecture about respecting other people's privacy.

"Yeah, okay, I get that we should honor his secret an' all, but did he have ta sock me in tha face?"

Master Splinter turned on his heel, gazing into his second son's eyes, "Donatello is facing a dreadful situation right now. I do not blame his outbursts. "

From where he was kneeling, Leo looked up, "Sensei, what is wrong with Donnie? Can't we help him?"

There was a sad glimmer in their father's eyes. "No. He must face this himself. Only when he is ready, may he receive help."

The room grew quite as they all listened to the brother's sobbing.

Despite the huge urge to share what he knew, Mikey held his tongue. He wanted his brothers to know and be happy with him, but now was not the time. Reluctantly, he turned his eyes back to the screen, picking op some spilt popcorn and popping it in his mouth.

Donnie twitched in his sleep. Something was poking his stomach, and it made him uncomfortable. He tried to rearrange himself, but it didn't work. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to regret it. Waves of nausea hit him, and he quickly reached for his bedside trash bin, which he carried to the restroom before emptying his stomach. On his knees and hugging the porcelain bowl, Donnie sat whimpering, willing the queasiness to subside.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Yo, D?" Mikey's head peeked in.

There was a soft hiss from the toilet bowl, "what do you want?"

The freckled turtle shuffled his feet. "I heard you tossing chunks and thought you might want some help."

"Im fine. I don't need any help." He burped.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"I said I am FINE!" Donnie rinsed his mouth and shoved his younger brother aside.

"Geeze, what a jerk move." Raph leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Despite his hurt, Mikey smiled, "Naw, its fine. I was just being annoying.."

His older brother shrugged.

"When he's better, it will be fine. You'll see."

"What evea, Mikey."

The littlest turtle nodded in assurance. "You'll see. Hey, you want to help me grab a few things top side?"

"Sure, why not? What are we getten?"

"Just a few groceries and stuff. Come on!" Mikey skipped to the entrance of the layer with some bags in hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Abort Mission

Chapter 4

Abort Mission

Like shadows in the night, Mikey and Raph leapt from rooftop to rooftop before landing on the building the youngest was looking for. Smoke wafted from the sewer tunnels, creating an eerie effect with the street lamps. An old neon light flickered weakly against the fog.

"What's this Mikey? We don't usually shop here."

The little turtle shrugged and started to work on the diversion. "I donno, I figured we needed to switch it up a little, ya know? Now help me with these smoke bombs."

Raph mulled it over before following the orange band into the smoke below. Once on the ground, the two skillfully dodged a very confused store clerk in the sulfur mist and entered the building.

The soft ding of the door was the only evidence of them entering, and in a flash, there was a list in Raph's large hands.

"Here, you get this. I'll get the other stuff." Mikey waved his own list before rushing to one side of the store.

"Yeah, ok." Through his red band the turtle looked over the list, and did a double take. "Mikey, what d' we need this stuff for?" Confusion clouded his face as he looked up helplessly.

"Just get it!"

"Geeze, fine. Mah whole family's goin' nuts an' Im the only sane one," he mumbled looking around the aisles like a lost puppy. " 'K, I know where ta get fruit. Didn't know Mikey was inta that stuff." He just shrugged, and bagging a few odd fruits that didn't look like mush. "Okay, okay, next…"

"What's taking you so long, bro? I already have my stuff!"

"Gah!" Raph clutched his chest, "You probably have a shorter list then me!" He resisted the urge to punch his younger brother from the fright.

"Naw dude, I specifically gave you the shorter list. Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Mikey, what do we need all these heating pads for? And this Dis-Disi- man what evah it is. These are some strange orders."

"Just trust me dude. I know what I am doing." His younger brother shuffled his foot before snapping back to his normal, jumpy self. "Now come ON Raph!"

"Yeah yeah."

After collecting a large enough mass to please Mikey, the two left some money on the counter before slipping out the back entrance, barely noticed. A little boy might have seen two dark masses slip into the night with a huge fluffy purple blanket, but his mom never believed him any way.

"Where were you two?" Leo's hands where absentmindedly placed on his hips; a position he always assumed when he suspected his meddlesome brothers were up to something. Space Hero's played audibly in the background.

"Yeesh, we jus' went out ta get some groceries ma." Raph brushed his older brother off in his usual sarcastic manner.

"But we don't need anything right now."

"But I needed stuff that we don't have!" Mikey whined, getting upset that his brother's never seemed to trust him. "Look." He proudly held his bounty for his brother to see.

Leo observed the bag, pulling a cylindrical container from the mix, "Icy hot? Mikey, since when have we needed this?"

"Dude, just take my word. We are gonna need it." He grabbed all the bags and waddled off to Donnie's room.

"Is it just me, or are our brothers getting a bit weird?"

"Nah, they are getten' weird." Raph clasped Leo's shoulder.

The little freckled turtle knocked on his brother's metal door. He beamed at all the groceries in his arms, proud of his accomplishment. However, the knocks fell hollow and unanswered. He decided to push the door open slightly, "D? It's me, Mikey. I got some stuff for y-" The littlest grew quite when he saw his older brother in the middle of the scientifically cluttered room with a shiny needle in his hands. "D-D-Donatello?" He squeaked, slipping in a little more.

Donnie turned his head slowly, as if in a trance, to gaze at his brother. "Hello, Michelangelo. " He quietly turned back to the syringe. Methodically, he positioned the needle to his side, closing his eyes.

"D-Donnie, what is that?"

The older turtle paused, "It's a serum. "

"O-oh okay. What's it do?" Mikey quivered, some how frozen in his spot. The familiar metallic smell to his brother's room grew cold and foreign. "Donnie, what does it do?"

The purple clad ninja sighed and put the needle down. "It's going to kill the-" he gulped, "kill the eggs inside of me.." he hung his head in shame, hiding his face from his brother. In the distance, a small timer went off and mechanical buzzing could be heard.

"It what…" Mikey dropped all the bags he was holding.

Donnie sighed, "You know I cant keep them… Right?"

Mikey was pink and tears streamed down his freckled cheeks. "Cant, or _**wont**_?"

"Cant.. Wont.. I CANT, Mikey! This isn't all fun and games any more! This is an ABOMONATION! They have to go!"

His little brother backed up a little, hand on the doorknob. "I was excited for you. For us. But now I see I got a bit carried away." Kicking the bags aside, he rushed out the door, holding his face.

"Mikey, Mikey!" Donatello stood, reaching for his brother. "Damn it." He looked down at the needle in has palm; and in a passionate rage, flung it across the room, watching it shatter and drip across the wall. The usual accompaniment of soft whistles and whirring machines dimed as the teen collapsed to his knees, bellowing in pain and fear.


	5. Chapter 5 What's in the Bags?

Chapter 5

What's in the Bags?

While two brothers wept, the remaining two sat in the living room, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"I mean, Donnie has been acting funny for about a month now, but Mikey is just starting to act weird too."

"Ya, he had me get'en all sorts a' weird stuff. There were bath salts, fruit, medicine-"

Leo's head perked up, "Medicine? What kind of medicine?"

"Eh, somethin' called Diclegis. Why?"

The older brother leapt up and dashed to the family computer, typing in frantically.

"Great, now they have you act'en all funny."

"I got it." Leo clicked on a link and frowned in confusion.

"What, what is it?" Raph turned around, his arms resting on the back of the sofa.

"It says 'Doxylamine is an antihistamine that reduces the effects of natural chemical histamine in the body.'"

"Okaaaaayyy, and?"

"Well it says its used for…" Leo's face went pale.

"Whats it used for? Come on man, don't leave me hangen!" Irritated, Raph lumbered to the computer and grabed it, yanking it from his older brother's hands. He scrolled through it, "Okay, lets see. 'Doxylamine is an antihistamine' 'k what else, 'Diclegis is used to treat nausea and vomiting during pregnancy, sometimes called morning sickness.'" he nodded, "okay.. Wait, WHAT?!" Raph dropped the computer in shock, sharing his brother's blank and slightly terrified look.

"Th-that cant be right. What do we need, well, THAT, for?"

Raph laughed uncomfortably, "ha ha, right? Geez, aint none of us pregnant, that's for sure."

The two shared a look before ferociously typing into the computer.

"whoa."

"No way."

They sat in their chairs, absorbing all the information in. The tea kettle whistled, but no one heard it.

"Our brother is-"

"Pregnant…"

Leo bolted from his chair as if he had been bitten by something, a blush covering his face. "I, uh, have to go do… something…"

"Yup. Me too." The brothers left for their own rooms.

In the concealment of his sanctuary, Leo began to pace, unknowingly mimicking his brother's movements in the other room.

"I mean, how is this possible? It cant be. He's still a… " He cleared his throat, "and a guy! He's a guy. Pretty sure… Of course! Of course he's a guy. Its just all so much to take in." He held his head with two fingers, breathing heavily to calm himself.

"Leonardo!"

"EEEP!"

Master Splinter blinked from the doorway, "My son, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Im fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Just peachy." He flashed a faux smile.

Master Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to tell me something?"

The eldest shook his head. "No, Sensei, nothing."

"Not even that my tea has been burning on the stove?"

"The tea!" Leo raced out of the room to grab the kettle. In his hast, he forgot a glove and burnt his hand on the metal. "Yowch!"

Skillfully, the old rat grabbed his son's hand and pulled it under the faucet, rinsing it in cool water. "You know."

"Hai, Sensei." His son bent his head as Master Splinter tended to the boy's hand.

"Was it Michelangelo?" He asked roughly, slight anger rising in his voice.

"No. Well, yes.. Uh, Raph and I googled what the medicine was that Mikey got."

The rat's ears twitched. "Medicine?"

"Yes sir. Mikey and Raph went out to get some stuff. It all makes sense now, but it didn't at the time."

A small smile played on the old rats lips and he patted Leo's hand. "As thoughtful as ever. Now, go busy yourself. Do not tell Donatello what you know."

"Hai." The oldest turtle bowed and ducked out of the room.

Splinter smiled and began making the tea. He pulled out two cups instead of just one this time. He figured some one else was in need of soothing.

There was a soft knock at the lab door. "Come in." Donnie squeaked quietly, still kneeling in the spot he collapsed in an hour ago.

His father let himself in, coming to kneel next to Donnie. "I have made you tea, my son." He held the cup out to have it examined by the turtle, before being rejected. "It will help clear your mind." He persisted.

The turtle sighed and gave in, holding the mug in both hands. "I tried killing them, Master." He looked hurt and ashamed. "I tried killing these living things inside of me. God, I'm such a monster." He gazed miserably into the lemon-lavender tea steaming in his hands. His face contorted in the ripples ricocheting around the cup.

"We have all made mistakes. We must take what we know now, and move on."

"Mikey saw me… He probably hates me."

Splinter's arm wrapped around his son's shoulder and he pulled him close. "I know Michelangelo is not capable of such a feat. He even went out to bring you gifts bought with his own allowance." Donnie looked up from his father's fur.

"What?"

The rat smiled and nodded beside them, pulling a few bags over for the boy to sift through.

Tears sprung into his eyes again. "I-I don't deserve this."

"You may not, but you were given it none the less. And I feel that these might be helpful." Splinter stroked his son's head, which nodded meekly. "Now, I believe you have some one to go thank."

The hug tightened before Donnie got up to walk to Mikey's room. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Mikey?" Donnie rapt softly at the wood.

"Dude, its open." Mikey mumbled, still sounding congested from earlier.

Meekly, the tall turtle entered. "Hey. uh. I came to apologize... I uh... I didnt do it..."

His little brother looked up and wiped his nose, his blue eyes sparkling. "Really?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. Um. I also came to.. to thank you for getting me all that stuff.."

Within moments, the older turtle was wrapped in a warm hug with a beaming, freckled turtle. "No prob bro."

Donnie, despite himself, smiled, and hugged back.


	6. Chapter 6 Cats out of the Bag

Chapter 6

Cats out of the Bag

Donnie and Mikey started putting some of the items away in the appropriate places. They figured they needed all the normalcy they could get. The little brother grabbed some fruit.

"Hey, D, can you get the other food? We don't want any bugs in your room."

Donnie nodded and picked up a bag full of single chip packets, a bag of noodles, and a bag of miscellaneous food products. "You are really looking out for me, huh?" Donnie chuckled a little, but let it die, feeling self-conscious once more.

Mikey smiled back at him. "Dude, don't worry. I'm not judging."

The older brother's voice faltered as his eyes misted. "Thanks. Now, come on. We have to put this stuff away." He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

As they walked out of the hall, they were greeted by a bit of a surprise.

"I am Michelle, and I am sixteen and pregnant."

The purple-banded turtle stood behind the couch, watching his oldest brother stare intrigued at the screen.

"Uh, Leo?"

Quickly, the oldest scrambled for the remote to shut the tv off, but spilt sodas and chip bowls in the process. "Donnie! Uh, what are you doing out here?"

"I kind'a live here. What are you _watching?_"

"Uh, I was just skipping through the channels. Channel surfing. Nothing big. I mean, I thought it was interesting. Not that they're pregnant! I mean, it would be interesting if you were, but that's impossible, right?" Leo laughed feebly.

The tech wiz sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Mikey, get Raph in here please."

"Aye aye captain!" The tiny turtle saluted and shot off.

Donnie put his stuff down and sat on a stool while the last two brothers came in. He sighed and held his hands in his lap, dreading the next few moments.

"What do ya want?" Raph's face grew soft, "I mean, why do ya want us here?"

"That's why." The brothers looked at each other in confusion. "You two are awful at keeping secrets, you know. I just wanted to-to get it off my shell." He took a deep breath. "Yes, I have eggs in me. Yes, I am pregnant."

The lair echoed with silence.

"Well, that was exciting." Donnie concluded, standing in the awkwardness of it all. "But now I'm hungry. How about we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, but go ahead and sit down, Donnie. We got this." Leo smiled at him.

"Ooookaaayyy… Just don't go any where near the toaster. Im not in the mood to fix it."

Leo's smile fell and he sulked to the other side of the kitchen.

The kitchen savvy Michelangelo took lead, and told the two oldest what to do, making sure they didn't ruin anything.

"I got it Mikey, I know how to cut onions."

"Do you know how to cut onions without smashing them is the question." The tiny turtle bantered with Raph, arms crossed.

"Why you-"

"You know what, I could do with out onions, thanks." Donnie blushed, holding his stomach lightly. "Im not in the mood."

All three stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at their brother.

"Say what?"

"Don, onions are your favorite!"

"I know, but I don't feel like onions today." He raised an eyebrow to his brothers' stares. "Is that okay with you guys?"

There was a mumbled reply, but they slowly began to agree, cleaning up the onions. Donnie inhaled deeply, but quickly lamented his choice. The air was filled with the smell of the eye watering onions, usually such a pleasant, salivating smell to the tallest turtle. He swiftly covered his mouth, his eyes wide. Acidic stomach juice crawled its way up his throat.

"Hey, bro, you okay?"

Donnie stood up and raced to the hall rest room, but unfortunately, didn't make it. Before anyone knew what happened, there was digested food everywhere. From the middle of the mess, Donatello sat, eyes wide in disbelief, covered in his own rejected mush. "Uh…"

The brothers stared in equal disbelief. Their brother was the one known for keeping his stomach calm through anything. What they just witnessed shook the world up a little more.

Donnie tried standing up, "Let me, uh, get a mop and-whoa!" He slipped back into the mess again, disgusted with himself.

"Hold up, D, let me help you." Mikey ran over and held out his hand to his defeated brother.

"No! Im fine, I can do this. It's just about weight distribution-"

Mikey kneeled and grabbed his older brother's face, wiping some vomit from his cheek. Raph and Leo made faces in the background. "D, we are here for you now. We want to help you, just let us."

The turtle's brown eyes looked up into the bright blue eyes, and he slowly nodded, allowing Mikey to help him up and guide him to the restroom to rinse off.

Unfortunately, the oldest turtles continued to cook.


End file.
